


Missing

by Kirkland_Bonnefoye78



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78/pseuds/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78





	Missing

Alice purses her lips, desperately trying to smother the longing she feels. It hurts. But she knows it's in vain, after all, her love for the sea overcomes all. (And it hurts so badly). Even her love for him cannot compete with it. (And it hurts). The sea, the ocean, had been her home for so long she had forgotten how to exist without it. And dammit, it hurts so bad, almost too much. And now, she's stuck. Stuck in a place that - although welcoming - does not feel like home.

Gods, she misses her home. She misses the salty scent of it. Misses the blood dripping from her enemies to her beloved ship. She misses her ship, gods forsake it, misses her home, her baby, her darling, so, so badly it's baffling... She misses her crew, her family for years, her best friends.

She sighs, glancing to the man beside her. His eyes gazed at her softly, his lips pulled into a sad smile. (It hurts. Why does it hurt so bad?) He misses it too, she thinks. He longs for the freedom it gave. He, perhaps, wishes it never ended. (Like she does). The glory, the wars, the excitement, the thrill of living a life in the sea. Or maybe he pities her, displaced from her life as she was. (She ignores the twinge of pain she feels at that thought). 

She knows she shouldn't. Knows that it's better - safer - this way. She keeps telling herself that. Maybe if she repeats it again and again, the pain, the longing, she's feeling will finally go away. (It doesn't. Perhaps it never will).

"You miss it."

It was stated as a fact. Perhaps because it is. She smiles even as tears pooled her eyes. She takes a deep, shaky breath and closes her eyes. (It didn't stop the tears from falling.) She knows she shouldn't. Great despair clogged her throat as sorrow clenched her heart. She lowers her head and places her hands over it. She slid down the sand and sobs. She knows she shouldn't, but...

"By gods, Alistair, I do," she croaks out, "I know I shouldn't, but I miss my home, Al, and my family. I miss them so bad..." And with that, Alice, who had been so strong for so long, wept.


End file.
